


绑架

by TheLane



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLane/pseuds/TheLane
Summary: 罪犯寄了录像带来，上面是失踪的卡卡西。





	绑架

现代pa 病土x警署卡。  
第三人称，基本水门视角。  
自渎预警。  
账号没申请下来林总代发。

绑架

“水门队长，那个自称阿飞的人又给警署发了视频——”

“我马上来。”身着制服的波风水门立即停下手上的案件总结，起身跟随下属走出办公室。

“视频里出现了……卡卡西。”

波风水门一愣，压住心中不好的预感，加快了步伐。  
果然是被绑架了吗……

水门分队的人都在办公室的一台电脑前聚集起来，人已到齐，点击播放视频。

“大家好，又和大家见面了。”戴着只露出一只眼睛的橘黄色漩涡状面具的人占据一半的镜头，声音明显经过变声器变得不能分辨性别，尖锐刺耳，“上次已经和大家打过招呼了，我是爱慕前辈的女高中生阿飞～”

阿飞后退一步，让后边的银发男人出镜。他捏起卡卡西的下巴：“这就是阿飞一直以来爱慕的卡卡西前辈哦～”

旗木卡卡西，32岁，水门分队警员，于三天前失踪。

“前辈，和大家打个招呼吧！能看到这个视频的都是你们分队的人呢～”  
卡卡西歪着头想了想，对着镜头微笑说：“嗯……大家好。这也许是最后一次见面，这些年承蒙大家照顾了。”说罢举了个躬。

“诶！就这么点话吗！你们分队的人可是不少呢。我数数……应该有你的水门老师，是同事阿斯玛、大和、夕日红、伊鲁卡、迈特凯……还有你的救命恩人，宇智波带土哦～”

卡卡西望向面具人：“没那么多话要说，开始吧。”

“咳咳，”面具人惺惺作态，清了清嗓子，“那就让帅气的卡卡西前辈，开始正演吧！今天的主题是‘自渎’哦～”

波风水门强忍住了关掉这个闹剧视频的冲动，摸着下巴继续观看。

视频里的卡卡西身上没有任何束缚工具，他从容地解开皮带，脱下裤子和内裤，又坐回椅子上一颗一颗地解开衬衫上的扣子。面具人退回后方的阴暗处抱手不语。

偏白的皮肤在灯光下发亮，与漆黑的背景割裂开来。全身上下只剩下脸上一个白色口罩的卡卡西，闭了下眼睛像是调整呼吸，手握上自己软塌的阴茎开始慢慢撸动。

屏幕前面的夕日红起身去饮水机接水，不想再看这残忍的演出。

“嗯……嗯……”  
随着手上速度的加快，卡卡西毫不克制自己的叫声，呻吟声在警署办公室里越来越大。他露出的脸颊部分变得绯红，大方地暴露自己的丑态。  
“都说是最后一次见面了，还不让大家看看你的真面目吗？”面具人扯掉他脸上的遮蔽物，“长着一张这么色情的脸，的确得好好遮起来才能安稳地做公职人员呢。”汗水划过他左眼的伤疤，嘴角的小痣随着嘴巴的开合而活动，睫毛湿漉漉的闪着光。戴着黑色皮质手套恶作剧一般塞进他口腔里翻搅，从无法闭合的嘴角流下。

迈特凯的一生的对手、大和敬佩的前辈、阿斯玛喝酒聊天的同伴、自己的得意门生……这场轰轰烈烈的告别刺伤了大家的心。波风水门环视办公室，有人脸色惨白，有人咬牙切齿，尴尬又痛心的氛围笼罩这个空间。

他闭上眼，脑海里浮现银发男子弯成月牙的笑眼。  
卡卡西一直是个骄傲的人。尽管在十年前的那次行动后，卡卡西逐渐收起锋芒，变得温柔圆滑又懒懒散散，但他的自尊在工作中还是体现了应有的存在感。

十年前，在神无毗桥秘密行动中，同为水门弟子的带土推开卡卡西，自己的半身被巨石压住。遗体没有找到。  
机密行动不能暴露身份，宇智波家族墓地并不接纳无名者。康复之后，卡卡西日复一日地在自立的一块小墓碑旁留下红豆糕，和冰冷的石块聊天。

野原琳在带土离开后调去了其他分队，波风水门把关爱倾注在唯一留在身边的学生旗木卡卡西身上，也曾多次饮酒夜谈，却无法卸下卡卡西给自己冠上的罪名。  
“为什么要推开我呢……”酒入愁肠，月光下的男人眼底尽是悲伤与自责。波风水门心里也不好过，回望柜子上四人的合照，现实中早已四分五裂，天各一方。  
“我还在你身边呀。”金发男人勉强挤出一个笑容，像对待小孩一样摸摸卡卡西的头。  
的确，老师还在，这是卡卡西唯一的欣慰。此后两人再也没谈论起过这个话题。

转折出现在几天前，团藏局长给自己的分队调来了新人，名字宇智波带土。  
不会这么巧吧……波风水门把手上的通知捏皱了也没发觉，打开门，前来报到的男子右脸上布满可怖的伤疤，右眼被眼罩遮挡，对他露出一个灿烂的笑容：“哟，水门老师，好久不见！”

卡卡西一言不发，甚至没有抬头看他一眼，约好的下班后的聚餐也没去。只有波风水门和宇智波带土叙旧。

“卡卡西这十年来每天都去你的墓碑前看你，”波风水门小饮一口啤酒，“今天却不来和我们聚聚。奇怪。”  
“我知道哦。”带土停止咀嚼，说。

波风水门喝得有点晕，他没有追究为什么带土怎么知道的、什么时候知道的、为什么知道了还不回来找他们。他应该有自己的苦衷，所以水门只是静静地在听。

他从带土口中得知，带土的半边身体是被宇智波斑治好的。宇智波集团本身在生物和医疗领域就拥有顶尖的技术，能让带土恢复到这程度的也只有他自己家了。

微醺的水门思绪蔓延，传言在宇智波总公司十层以下的地下室一直有凄惨的叫声回荡，因为专家们拥有所有物种的实验体可供研究，包括活人。但波风水门并不打算在重逢之时提这些不识趣的话题。他感谢宇智波带土还活着，他内心的愧责得以消减，卡卡西也应该放下痛苦了吧。即使真有活体研究这样的事，那他也会睁一只眼闭一只眼，若是上头的命令再说吧。  
果然是醉了，这么一本正经地思考这种都市传说，他自嘲地嗤笑一声。

走出酒馆，路灯下高大的男人显得温柔起来，但右脸的疤痕依旧狰狞：“明天见，老师。”  
水门打趣：“走这么急，半夜还有约吗？”  
带土笑：“是啊，等久了人家要生气啦！”

第二天，卡卡西没来警署上班。

再次见他就是在这个视频里了。

波风水门内心出现了一个可怕的猜测，既然宇智波带土的名字并不是巧合，那么卡卡西消失的时间也不一定是巧合。能让卡卡西心甘情愿地斩断自己一生的追求和信仰，堕入黑暗的，也许是他欠了一命的男人……余光扫向身旁的带土，宇智波带土面部没有太大的情绪起伏，拳头却攥得发出”咔咔“的声音。

波风水门拍拍自己的脸，想救人想疯了吧。思绪突然被一声较高的叫声打断，屏幕里卡卡西把腿抬起，将手指伸进了普通男人自慰时不会触碰的地方。

水门终于忍不住了，一手按了暂停，佯装冷静地说出他漏洞百出的结论：“身形可以看出来，面具人多半是个男的。别看了。大和去查位置，阿斯玛跟踪发件人，其他人也别闲着。”

“队长，警署收到了卡卡西的辞职信，上面有他的亲笔签名……还是按绑架处理吗？”  
波风水门正在气头上：“不排除斯德哥尔摩综合症的情况，证据确凿之前继续给我查！”办公室只剩下敲击键盘的声音，他们从没见过金色闪光发这么大的火。

宇智波带土心情大好坐回座位，他盯着屏幕上男人嘴角的小痣，回想着视频没有放出的部分。

卡卡西胸膛和小腹都沾上了精液，录像终止，他的头发被黑色皮质手套触摸。  
“带土，其实不必做到这份上，万一地址泄漏会很麻烦……”他伸手将对方的手覆在自己的脸上：“你知道我不会背叛你的。从你再次出现的那一刻开始，我已经回不去了。”

带土摘下品味极差的面具，堵住了卡卡西的嘴——

“带土，晚上我可以去你家吃饭吗？这样说很抱歉，但这个案件我想听听你，作为卡卡西最亲近的人的想法。”波风水门又恢复了平常的样子，露出温柔的微笑。

“欢迎。”带土掩盖被打扰的不满，也装模作样露出了一个苦苦的微笑。


End file.
